


Through the Seasons

by The_Storybooker



Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-12
Updated: 2004-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Storybooker/pseuds/The_Storybooker
Summary: A poem about Spirit's life after the movie.





	Through the Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is poetry I wrote when I was 14. Why am I importing it? I don't know.

The leaves are slowly changing color  
But I hardly notice  
As I lead us in our daily runs  
My hooves forcefully hit the planes  
As we gallop through the mountains  
The leaves crunch beneath my hooves  
As we gallop through the mountains.

Our homeland is turning whiter everyday  
But only the foals notice  
And we have to call them back  
From the curiosity of the young  
As we gallop through our homeland  
The snow lets our tracks remain  
As we gallop through our homeland.

Color is blossoming in the mountains  
But few of us notice  
That life is returning here  
Although it is still almost just as cold  
As we gallop on the plains  
Flowers crush when we pass them  
As we gallop through the plains.

Everything is turning green once again  
And all of us notice  
As new foals learn to keep up  
With the rest of us in our daily runs  
As we gallop through the open air  
Our hearts one with the rest of nature  
As we gallop through the open air.


End file.
